Untitled
by JanetBanana
Summary: A new girl moves into town. Drake gets an attitude adjustment. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters of Drake and Josh. Anyone you see on the show belongs to Dan Schneider. I also do not own any of the songs by Drake Bell.**

**Scene I: summer camp, the last week**  
**Megan:** Jennie, I've had so much fun this summer. I learned to play a new instrument, I met a boy, and thanks to you I learned to haggle $70 jeans down to $25. Best of all, my two boobish brothers weren't here to mess it all up. I'm really going to miss it here.  
**Jennie:** Hey, do you realize how much more you can afford once you learn to haggle? And now you have an instrument you can march with, and a penpal. Give your brothers a break. I'm sure they can't be as bad as you say.   
**Megan:** They're pathetic! One has his head stuck so far into the books he can't socialize properly, and the other thinks girls are toys. His philosophy is "get some, then you're done".   
**Jennie:** Well, we still have a week left. And I still have to teach you how to make a clay pot. I owe you, remember? Bobby is still walking funny after the paintball incident. That's what he gets for cheating on me with Rachel.  
**Megan:** It's okay, it's just practice for when I go home.  
_(Wendy enters)_  
**Wendy:** Hey guys! Jennie, did you listen to Drake's new song yet?  
**Megan:** Are you ever going to give up on my brother? He's _such_ a boob!   
**Wendy:** There's more to Drake than that.  
**Jennie:** I haven't listened to it yet. You guys need to get ready for dinner.  
**Megan and Wendy:** Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene II: Beach party, last day of summer**  
**Mindy:** So Jennifer, are you excited about our first day at UC San Diego tomorrow?  
**Jennie:** Mindy, I told you. I'm not into school like you are. I'm only taking a couple of classes. Who is that cute guy over there in the band? With the red hair?  
**Mindy:** That's Drake Parker. Megan's brother.  
**Jennie:** Too bad he wasn't a camp counselor this summer!  
**Mindy:** No way, Jen. He's just like Bobby. He isn't the kind of guy you'd want. He is however, looking for a keyboardist.   
**Jennie:** Like Bobby? Yeah, Megan told me about Drake's issues with debauchery. I play piano, I could use the money.  
**Mindy:** I'll introduce you then. Drake, this is Jennie. She plays piano.  
**Drake:** Creature. Hey Jennie. I need a keyboardist for my band. Interested?  
**Jennie:** Sure, want me to play?  
**Drake:** Sure, want a drink?  
**Jennie:** Well okay. Hey, where did Mindy go?  
**Drake:** Probably to find Josh. Thank goodness she's gone. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Rachel Leigh Cook?  
**Jennie:** Actually yes.  
**Drake:** Wanna go out this weekend?  
**Jennie:** You're kidding, right? You tell me I look like an actress and expect a date?  
**Drake:** It's always worked in the past.  
**Jennie:** Well it doesn't work on me.  
_(Jennie sits down and begins to play George Gershwin's "You Can't Take That Away From Me")_  
**Drake:** Wow you're an amazing pianist. _(He consults with the rest of the band)_ Here's my number. We'll work out a schedule for rehearsals. Are you sure you don't want to go out? I'm charming!  
**Jennie:** I'm sure okay? Hey, here comes Mindy with a really cute guy. Maybe she'll introduce him to me.  
**Drake:** _(laughing)_ I highly doubt that.  
**Jennie:** Really? Why?  
**Mindy:** Jennie, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Drake and Megan's brother, Josh.  
**Jennie:** _(hiding her obvious disappointment at this news)_ Nice to meet you Josh, I've heard a lot about you this summer.  
**Josh:** Nice to meet you, Jennie. All good stuff, I hope? Hey, do you want to see a magic trick?  
**Drake:** Josh, enough with the magic tricks. They're not cool!  
**Jennie:** Don't listen to him, he thinks only rock stars are cool. I'd love to see a magic trick.  
_(Josh does a magic trick)_  
**Jennie:** Hey, that's great!  
**Mindy:** Josh, I have to go now. I have to study for tomorrow.  
**Jennie:** Mindy, you've been studying all summer! That's why our cabin liked me better than you.  
**Drake:** _(laughing)_ You tell her, Jen. Ask her why she's at UC San Diego and not Princeton this year.  
**Jennie:** Drake, that's rude. You don't ask someone why they aren't at a school like that.  
**Mindy: **It's okay, it's all thanks to the "Great SAT debacle of 06" anyway.  
**Jennie:** That's too bad.   
**Josh:** So you two lived in the same room with Megan all summer. That's even worse than living in a house with her, eh?  
**Drake:** I don't know about that, Josh. Megan gives us special treatment.  
**Josh:** True dat.  
**Jennie: **Megan likes me, she taught me a few tricks.  
**Mindy:** Yeah, by using them on me!  
**Drake:** _(high fives Jennie)_ Alright, Megan!  
**Mindy:** Well I'll see you guys later.  
**Jennie:** See you tomorrow! _(under her breath)_ Book snob!  
**Drake:** Nice one. Sure you don't want to go out?  
**Jennie:** If I say yes will you stop nagging me?  
**Drake:** Yeah.  
**Jennie:** Fine. Pick me up Saturday at 7:00, and don't be late.  
**Josh:** Well, I'm going to catch up with Mindy. See you later Jen.  
**Jennie:** Bye, Josh!  
_She stares after him_  
**Drake:** So how did you end up in San Diego? _(pauses)_ Jen? _(pauses again then mumbles)_ Oh great, she's in love with my brother! _(aloud, snapping)_ Jen!  
**Jennie:** I'm sorry, what were you saying?  
**Drake:** So. What is it you like about my brother? His dinky magic tricks?  
**Jennie:** He doesn't have an ego the size of Texas. He treats Mindy with respect. Do you know that anything farther than kissing, and Mindy had to make the first move?  
**Drake:** So what do you think of her then? You're so impressed with Josh, but HELLO, he has a girlfriend. And you're nothing like her.  
**Jennie:** I know! Do you think I don't? I spent all summer with Mindy. If that's what Josh wants in a girl, I know I can't deliver. If it weren't for her singing his praises all summer, I wouldn't even have this problem. But Mindy and I became friends this summer. Besides Megan and her friends, she's the only person I know here. Don't try to make me mad at her.  
**Drake:** Hey, I'm just wondering what has you so interested in the guy who's had a girlfriend for two years, when I'm single and _supposed_ to take you out Saturday night.  
**Jennie:** Well between Wendy's praises and Mindy and Megan telling me how you really are, why do you think I'd want to go?  
**Drake:** Alright, yes. I used to be like that. But it's this summer that changed me. Ask Josh.   
**Jennie:** Well you're certainly still using your old M.O. aren't you?  
**Drake:** Okay, admittedly, I have some things to work on.  
**Jennie:** Okay well I've got some unpacking to do. I'll see you Saturday.  
**Drake:** _(hugs her)_ See you then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene III: First day of school**  
_Mindy has just picked Jennie up for school._  
**Mindy:** So you made a date with Drake, even though all summer you heard Megan and I tell you why you shouldn't.   
**Jennie:** Mindy, he kept nagging me. He turned on the charm, and more importantly, he wouldn't shut up about it. It's not like one date with Drake is that big of a deal, anyway. If he treats me like all those other girls, at least I'll have seen it coming, and it's not like I expected much anyway. Geez, Mindy, who taught you to drive, your grandma? Tomorrow I'm picking you up.  
**Mindy:** Well, as long as you don't expect anything. Except maybe for him to feel you up. And my father taught me to drive. He has a blemish free record.  
**Jennie:** Well maybe I wouldn't mind getting felt up. It'll help get my mind off Bobby. I still can't believe he cheated on me with Rachel. She's supposed to be my best friend. She knew we were together. The two of them deserve each other. We were together for three years! That's what I get for suggesting we all be camp counselors, I guess. No one can resist sneaking away for a good fuck at camp. But I was there! What does he want with her?  
**Mindy:** Jen! You are not helping yourself! Forget about Bobby. If he'd do that to you after three years, how good for you could he be? At least Drake would break up with you before fucking someone else; I'll say that for your date.  
**Jennie:** Great, so now Bobby can't even measure up to the guy you've been putting down all summer. Okay, I will try not to think about him.  
_(They arrive at school)_  
**Josh:** Hey Mindy _(they kiss)_ hey Jen. Drake said he'd see you at 11:00.   
**Jennie:** Hey. Wait, why will he see me at 11:00?  
**Josh:** Oh, yeah, your beginning guitar class. He is in advanced, and they get the people in the advanced class paired up with beginners. He looked at the list, and you are his partner.  
**Jennie:** Well how's that for unexpected? At least I'll get comfortable with him musically. The band has decided they want me. I've never played that kind of music before, and I've never been in that kind of band. I was getting kind of nervous about it.  
**Josh:** Don't be nervous. Drake said you'd been playing since you were a little kid. You'll do great.  
**Mindy:** Hey, we better go; we've got Women's Studies in ten minutes.  
**Josh:** Well there's a class I'm glad I'm missing. See you later.  
**Jennie and Mindy:** Bye Josh!


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene IV: Beginning Guitar**  
**Drake:** Hey Jen. I guess you heard I'll be teaching you.  
**Jennie:** I heard. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but I heard.  
**Drake:** What do you mean? You don't want to play with me? We all want you in the band remember?  
**Jennie:** It's not that. I have experience in piano. Now you have to hear me make a fool out of myself. I am the worst beginner.  
**Drake:** Yeah, but I knew you were a beginner. It's not like I haven't been there.  
**Jennie:** Okay, let's get started.  
_(Drake begins to teach her guitar)_  
**Jennie:** GAH! I knew this would happen! I have gone over the concept, but I can't get my fingers to cooperate!   
**Drake:** Jen, calm down. If there's one thing more important here, I've learned that frustration will not help you at all. Hey, I've got an idea. Go sit at the piano.  
**Jennie:** But I already know how to play the piano. This is a guitar lesson.  
**Drake:** I know. That's why I want you to sit there. Now play the chords as I tell you, and then watch me play them.  
**Jennie:** Okay, I think that'll help a lot.  
_(lesson continues)_  
**Drake:** Times up! You learned a lot today. See what I mean about frustration being the worst?  
**Jennie:** Yeah. Hey, do you want to go grab some lunch with Josh and Mindy and me?  
**Drake:** Well normally I do not enjoy dining with the Creature, but I think it would be a good idea for me to do so today.  
**Jennie:** Okay let's go find them. Why do you call Mindy Creature?  
**Drake:** We do not like each other very much, to put it nicely.  
**Jennie:** I gathered as much this summer. She really doesn't like they way you treat girls. Neither does Megan.  
**Drake:** I told you, I learned my lesson. I don't treat girls like that anymore.  
**Jennie:** Fine, you'll have to prove that to me Saturday night. Hey, when are we going to practice with the band?  
**Drake:** Well tomorrow we can practice, but we have a gig tomorrow night. You should come, so you can get a feel for the band.  
**Jennie:** Okay, I'll come. I'll bring Megan. I owe her for getting back at Bobby.  
**Drake:** So who is Bobby?  
**Jennie:** We dated for three years. He was a counselor this summer too. Well, I had three sick kids in my cabin one week, and didn't have time to spend with him. So he decided to have sex with Rachel, who is supposed to be my best friend.  
**Drake:** Whoa. That's harsh. So what did Megan do?  
**Jennie:** Oh, well do you remember the time she got you and Josh with the paintball stereo?  
**Drake:** Yeah, that was not fun.  
**Jennie:** She helped me set it up to target a certain spot when he was asleep.   
**Drake:** You paintballed him in the crotch? That's mean!  
**Jennie:** Well he should have thought about that when he was cheating on me. Anyway, between that and generally being the coolest kid in my cabin, I owe Megan.  
**Drake:** Apparently.  
**Jennie:** Well here they are…all over each other…nice…_(loudly)_ Way to ruin my lunch, guys!  
**Drake:** I'm sure they have no idea how much they're ruining it.  
**Jennie:** _(Hissing)_ Shut up Drake. If you're going to call me out about it, you don't have to do it in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene V: Poli Sci class**  
**Josh:** Hey, Jen. Do you know anyone else in this class?  
**Jennie:** Nope, just you.  
**Josh:** Okay, you can sit with me.  
**Jennie:** I don't know…you're pretty funny. I don't want to be distracted during class.  
**Josh:** Hey, during class I'm all business.  
**Jennie:** Okay _(thinking he's going to distract her anyway, whether he means to or not)_ I'll sit with you. Are you going to be at the show tomorrow night?  
**Josh:** No, I have to work. Helen has me doing a double shift tomorrow.  
**Jennie:** Mindy said Helen hates you.  
**Josh:** Yeah. Helen hates me. But she pays me. So I guess it all works out.  
**Jennie:** Yeah I guess.  
_(Pulls out her cell phone to text message her sister, who became friends with Megan at camp)_  
**Josh:** Who you calling?  
**Jennie:** I'm texting my sister. I just thought of something she might find funny. All these stories we told late at night, and the fact that Helen hated you so much, and was so in love with your brother was one of the things we had a hard time believing. I just have to let her know its true.  
**Josh:** You guys talked about us? Geez, what did you say?  
**Jennie:** Don't worry; Mindy would only say good things about you. Megan, on the other hand…well, let's just say sibling rivalry goes far in your family.  
**Josh:** Yeah, Drake and I versus Megan. That girl is always torturing us.   
_(Professor walks in)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene VI: The gig**  
**Drake:** This song goes out to Jen, who's new to the city, and new to the band. You guys will see her performing with us soon. _(Begins playing Highway To Nowhere)_  
**Jennie:** Wow, I wish he hadn't done that. Now everyone's anticipating. If they had just found out about it my first performance when it happens I wouldn't have anticipation to live up to.  
**Megan:** Gosh nervous much?  
**Jennie:** Yes. I am nervous, okay?  
**Megan:** You know, I heard about your crush on Josh. Gross!  
**Jennie:** How did you hear about that?  
**Megan:** Oh, I spy on everything in my house. I saw you arguing with Drake after practice. I'm actually cooler with your date with Drake, than your crush on Josh.  
**Jennie:** Really? I'm surprised to hear you say that. After all the crap you said about him this summer, and the…less negative things you had to say about Josh.  
**Megan:** Look, after what happened this summer, I think you need to have a little fun. Drake is not a serious person. Although after what I heard this afternoon, I'm not sure what to think. It seems like he cares way more about this date than I would have expected him to. Anyway, Josh has a girlfriend, remember? How is it going to help you to like someone who is dating someone else?  
**Jennie: **I know. I've already had that conversation with Drake. Three times now. He can't figure out why I'm not all over him, like the girls he is used to. And he can't understand why I like Josh. Although, to give him credit, he mostly just doesn't understand why I like someone who is taken.  
**Megan:** Why DO you like someone who is taken?  
**Jennie:** I always like the guys who are taken. That's my nature. I haven't figured out a way to stop it yet. I never fall for the guy who actually likes me.  
**Megan:** Yeah, about that. Drake likes you. Apparently, this is serious for him. What gives? Drake does not get serious.   
**Jennie:** I don't know. Seriously. I have no idea. The Drake I've gotten to know in the past few days is more Wendy's Drake than yours and Mindy's. But he keeps telling me he changed this summer. I guess you wouldn't know that any more than me. You should have set up some remote spy gear before you left.  
**Megan:** I did. The changes must have happened away from home or something. If they happened. I don't know what to think about this. It's so weird! Drake's acting like a sincere human being. Has he got you to make out with him yet?  
**Jennie:** Nope. I'm not as easy as the girls you told me about.  
**Megan:** I think that has something to do with it. I don't understand Drake's "moves" but he can get total strangers to make out with him.  
**Jennie: **He hasn't tried to pull that with me. Maybe he is different now. I don't care. I agreed to go out with him because he wouldn't leave me alone. I can't believe I'd have to fall for Mindy's boyfriend.  
**Megan:** I wish they would break up. Mindy has him so whipped there are emotional scars.  
**Jennie:** Really? I wouldn't think it's that bad.  
**Megan: **You're taking Women's Studies with her. She thinks he is her slave. And he's willing to do anything for her. She's got him wrapped around the proverbial little finger.  
**Jennie:** I would never treat him that way. Relationships are about love and compromise.  
**Megan:** Hey, if you and Drake don't work out, I have an idea.  
**Jennie: **What kind of an idea?  
**Megan: **Well, I don't like how Mindy treats Josh. I'm going to help you break them up.  
**Jennie: **Oh no! I'm not breaking anyone up. That's not me.  
**Megan:** Look, do you want Mindy to keep pushing him around? Besides, we are simply going to point out her flaws, and make him fall in love with you. Simple.  
**Jennie:** I don't want her pushing him around, no.  
**Megan:** Well it's no good discussing it here, in public; we don't want people hearing us. Besides, Maybe you'll get along with the New Drake.  
**Jennie:** I don't think all of his old ways are gone. He put on quite a bit of charm to get this date, you know.  
**Megan:** We'll talk about it later. How do you like the band?  
**Jennie:** I love it! I've always wanted to be in a band, and I love the sound of this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene VII: The Date**  
_(Drake is ringing the doorbell at Jennie's place)_  
**Jennie: **Hey Drake, wow you look nice tonight.  
**Drake:** Thanks. These are for you.  
**Jennie:** Tulips? I love tulips! _(mumbling)_ Megan was way off.  
**Drake:** What was that?  
**Jennie: **Nothing, it's just, between Megan and Mindy, flowers—my favorite flowers—are the last things I expected you to show up with. How did you even know they were my favorite?  
**Drake:** Megan. I told her I wanted to impress you, and she said you liked tulips.  
**Jennie: **You're lucky she didn't try to pull one over on you.  
**Drake:** Yeah, well, I think she's too curious about my new behavior. I threw her for a loop. She has to learn the new me to learn how to prank me, right?  
**Jennie:** I suppose that's true.  
**Drake: **She also likes you. She doesn't want to see you upset.  
**Jennie: **So where are you taking me tonight?  
**Drake:** It's a surprise. But you might want to grab the bag in your closet.  
**Jennie:** Why is there a bag in my closet.  
**Drake:** You'll need it for later. Now don't look inside it!  
**Jennie:** Okay! So secretive!  
_(They drive in awkward silence for a minute)_  
**Drake:** So, uh, what brought you to San Diego, Tex?  
**Jennie:** Tex? I should've expected a nickname like that sooner I guess.  
**Drake:** You don't like it?  
**Jennie:** Actually I think it's cute. I'm in San Diego to work at Sea World for the semester, actually.  
**Drake:** Really? Josh loves that place. It can be okay.  
**Jennie:** It would be more fun if I had a better job. I run the rides. But since I can't swim I can't lifeguard.  
**Drake:** Want me to teach you?  
**Jennie:** You can try, but let me be the first to warn you, lots and lots of people have tried and failed. Just so you know.  
**Drake:** Well I'll never know if I don't try. Ready for the surprise?  
**Jennie:** Yes! What is it?  
**Drake:** It's a cavern. They give tours.  
**Jennie:** No way! I love these things! But how could you know that? I never told anyone at camp.  
**Drake:** I guess I'm just lucky. I like these caverns. They are like a whole different world.  
**Jennie:** You know, there's a cavern in Texas with a part in it where they would set up a bandstand in the 60's and have famous bands come there.  
**Drake:** No way? How cool!  
_(as they are entering the cavern)_  
**Jennie:** Yeah it's really awesome. I just wish I could've heard one! This is really a surprise. Mindy said your idea of date was to mooch off Josh at the movie theater.  
**Drake:** That's no surprise. It used to be.  
**Jennie:** So tell me Drake, what caused this big change in you?  
**Drake:** Heh, it's so cliché. A girl. She told me off really well after I treated her like shit. No girl ever had the guts to stand up to me before. Not like she did. She really let me have it. And I realized what a jerk I was. So I decided if I ever wanted to have a relationship I can be proud of, I've got to remember it's not all about me.  
**Jennie:** Wow I'm proud of that.  
**Drake:** I'm not proud of my past. I was such a jerk to those girls. But tonight is about you and me. Not my past.  
**Jennie:** Yeah, can we forget about that?  
**Drake:** Sure. Hey…where did everyone go?  
**Jennie:** Oh man, are we lost? You did this on purpose! All this crap about "I've changed!" Then you get us lost so we can make out!  
**Drake:** I didn't! I swear! Look I'll go over to the other side of the room.  
_(The lights go off)_  
**Jennie:** Drake, no! Please. Stay here. Beside me.  
**Drake:** What why? I thought I got us lost. I thought I was to blame.  
**Jennie:** Drake, please come back. You have your phone, and the lights went off. They must be on a delay.  
**Drake:** What's going on with you?   
**Jennie:** This is really embarrassing, but I'm terrified to be in the dark. Especially by myself.  
**Drake:** Okay, I'm coming over there. It's alright. I promise.  
_(He puts his arm around her and she clings to him)_  
**Drake:** Wow, this is really scaring you isn't it?  
**Jennie:** _(near tears)_ I know you think I'm a freak. But I have had really terrible experiences in the dark.  
**Drake:** I don't think you are a freak. Well, it's a little weird that you are friends with Mindy, and you like Megan, but overall you are relatively not freakish at all. Lots of people are afraid of the dark.  
**Jennie:** Its okay, I'm starting to breathe a little better. You are really good at calming me down.  
**Drake:** Hey, I aim to _(interrupted by Jennie kissing him)_ Wow. That was certainly unexpected.  
**Jennie:** I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't get girls freaking out on you, and then kissing you very often.  
**Drake:** Don't apologize. I'm glad you feel better. And I enjoyed the kiss. Especially because you took it from me.  
**Jennie:** That's not a habit of mine. But then, neither is getting lost in a cavern in the dark.   
**Drake:** Hey, here come the lights again. Oh, and the people. Sorry we didn't get to see the whole thing.  
**Jennie:** It's okay. Even if I didn't see the whole thing, this is a cavern experience I wont soon forget. Do you know that's the first time I've been able to completely relax in the pitch dark?  
_(They exit the cavern, blinking in the daylight)_  
**Jennie:** Well I can't imagine what you have planned next.  
**Drake:** Don't worry, no more lights out experiences.  
_(They get into the car)_   
**Drake: **So, Tex. Do you always kiss that passionately, or was that just a byproduct of your fear?  
**Jennie:** You'll just have to wait and see, wont you.  
**Drake:** Well, get ready for another surprise.  
_(They drive along in silence, although it is no longer awkward, then arrive at a secluded beach as it is just nearing sunset)_  
**Jennie:** You are taking me to the beach? I love the beach. It's so peaceful there. Can I look in my bag now?  
**Drake:** Sure. You can use what's in your bag, if you so choose.  
_(Jennie looks in her bag and finds a bathing suit, cover up, and sandals)_  
**Drake:** I'm going to go set everything up, you get changed and come find me.  
_(A few minutes later Jennie emerges from the car and heads down to the beach to find a blanket spread out, a picnic basket, and Drake sitting there)_  
**Jennie:** Wow, this is really nice. _(Getting suspicious)_ The last guy who gave me a picnic on the beach thought it would be the perfect way to get in my pants. And the Drake I've heard about would too.  
**Drake:** Nope. Not going to happen. This is not the old Drake, remember.  
**Jennie:** It better be.  
**Drake:** Hey, let's eat!  
**Jennie:** What do we have to eat?  
**Drake:** Well, I'm not going to lie to you. I can't cook. At all. I paid Josh to make it. We have rigatoni with grilled shrimp, olives, and cheese. We have brownies, and we have lemonade.  
**Jennie:** Wow, I'm going to hire Josh to cater my wedding one day.  
**Drake:** _(laughing)_ I'm sure he'll do it. He loves to cook. It can be very irritating. I usually don't let his brownies finish baking. He hates it that I do that.  
**Jennie:** I can imagine. All that effort, and then he doesn't get the finished product? You better not ever pull my brownies out of the oven.  
**Drake:** Of course not. Whatever you've got is worth waiting for. Like that kiss back there. Who the heck taught you to kiss like that? Be sure and thank him for me!  
**Jennie:** I'll never tell. This is definitely a much different evening than I expected.  
**Drake:** Did you have a good time?  
**Jennie:** I sure did. Mindy is going to have to rethink her entire opinion on you. How can she hate such a sweetheart?  
**Drake:** Because she thinks I'm something else. Let's go play in the water.  
**Jennie:** Okay.  
_(They play in the water, and start splashing each other)_  
**Jennie:** Hey, come here! I want to show you something.  
**Drake:** Oh yeah? What?  
**Jennie:** This! _(She splashes him)_  
**Drake:** Oh yeah? Well how's this?  
_(He kisses her softly)_  
**Jennie:** Why did you have to go and do that?  
**Drake:** Are you mad at me?  
**Jennie:** Sort of, yes. I was content to just let it end after today. I can't do that now. Here I am with Megan on me to _(she trails off)_  
**Drake:** To what? What does Megan have to do with us?  
**Jennie:** You would only get upset. You wouldn't understand.  
Drake: Well I don't understand now. What's going on? I thought you were enjoying yourself.  
**Jennie:** I was. We were playing, having fun. I was perfectly happy forgetting that kiss back there in the cavern. But now I can't. Because you brought it up again. I didn't even want to go out with you tonight, remember? Megan is fed up with the way Mindy is treating Josh. She said if our date didn't go well, she wanted to show Josh how much better of a match I would be for him. And yesterday that sounded okay. But now I don't think it does.  
**Drake:** So you like me, and that bothers you?  
**Jennie:** Yes. It does.  
**Drake:** Why? What is so wrong with that?  
**Jennie:** I have heard all summer about the way Drake Parker treats women. I'm afraid you will slip back into your old ways.  
**Drake:** Jen, did you have fun today?  
**Jennie:** Yes.  
**Drake:** So did I. But more than that, I learned that it is more fun to have a day like today with a girl, than just randomly making out with strangers. It gives it meaning. I actually have feelings for you.  
**Jennie:** That scares me.  
**Drake:** Why?  
**Jennie:** Because I just got here. I was okay with liking Josh BECAUSE he's out of reach. I'm not sure I'm ready for a day like today to turn out the way it did. I just broke up with Bobby and I don't want to have strong feelings for someone and then turn him into a rebound guy because I'm still upset. And what's more, it's just been one date. Not even some super spectacular thing, just a date. With a guy I just met. But because I've heard so much about you, and you've proved it to be untrue, I feel special.  
**Drake:** Wow. That must be hard on you. I had no idea.  
**Jennie:** Yeah, neither did I until you kissed me. I'm sorry.  
**Drake:** No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have done that. Do you want me to take you home?  
**Jennie:** No.  
**Drake:** No?  
**Jennie:** I can't believe I just told you all of that. I'm horrible.  
**Drake:** No, you are honest. I have enough experience being dishonest to know that it would be worse. Relax. This can go as slow as you want it to. You have the reins here. You are in control.  
**Jennie:** I am?  
**Drake:** Yes.  
**Jennie:** Well, then I think you should take me home. But I want you to call me tomorrow. I think after I sleep on it, everything should be clearer.  
**Drake:** Okay.  
_(He drives her home)_  
**Drake:** Here let me get the door for you.  
**Jennie:** Okay.  
_(They walk up to the door)_  
**Drake:** I know today was hard on you. But I want you to know; I had a really nice time.  
**Jennie:** I had a wonderful time.  
_(She kisses him on the cheek)_  
**Jennie:** Thanks, call me tomorrow?  
**Drake:** Of course.  
**Jennie:** Bye.  
**Drake:** Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene VIII: Lunch on Sunday 

_(Doorbell rings)_

**Jennie:** Hey guys. Mindy, who are your friends?

**Mindy: **This is Patricia and Emily. Patricia I know from school, Emily is my cousin.

**Jennie:** Nice to meet you guys, come on in.

**Megan: **This isn't going to be some wild vodka marathon college party is it? You wanted me here, remember?

**Jennie:** Hey, you can search my apartment. No vodka on the premises. This is just lunch.

**Mindy: **Yeah, we eat and talk, mostly about boys, same thing you do at lunch.

**Megan: **Gross. Can I leave please? I have a feeling my brothers are going to be some of the boys you guys talk about.

**Jennie:** Hey, why do you think I asked you here? You were confused? I am now VERY confused. I need your help!

**Megan:** You need my help? What happened?

**Jennie:** That's what I want to know, Miss "Oh Drake, Jennie's favorite flowers are tulips".

**Megan:** He actually bought you flowers? I thought he was kidding!

**Jennie:** Yeah, they're right over there.

**Mindy:** He bought you flowers? Where is the Drake Parker I know and love to hate? At least tell me he wasn't a good date!

**Patricia:** Yeah, Drake really knows how to be a jerk. What's up with the flowers? Did he want to get in your pants or something?

**Jennie:** You guys, I heard all summer what a jerk he was supposed to be. He was a complete polar opposite of it all. Here's what happened. _(proceeds to tell them about the date)_

**Mindy: **He took you to a cavern?

**Megan:** He didn't make fun of you for being afraid of the dark?

**Patricia: **This is weird. I've heard a rumor Drake was changing his ways this summer. I wouldn't have believed it in a million years.

**Emily: **Yeah, I've only met him a couple of times, but he always acted like he was God's gift to the ladies, when all he really wanted was a quick lay.

**Mindy: **At least he didn't do anything really cutesy and sweet, like serenade you or something.

**Jennie: **Oh! I didn't even tell you. He called me Tex.

**Megan: **He gave you a nickname?

**Emily: **Based on where you're from?

**Mindy: **Wow. He really must have changed.

**Jennie: **Oh, yeah, Mindy. I'm _so_ hiring Josh to cater my wedding one day.

**Mindy: **What? When did you taste his food?

**Jennie: **You didn't know? Drake paid him to cook for our picnic on the beach.

**Mindy:** What? I knew he was cooking. I didn't know it was for you guys. I certainly can't believe Drake didn't try to pass it off as his own.

**Megan:** I don't like this one bit. My brother is not acting at all boobish around you. What gives?

**Jennie: **Don't blame me. He knows I _(she trails off)_

**Mindy: **He knows you what?

**Jennie: **Just that I wasn't very into him is all.

**Megan: **_(Realizing what she really means is that he knew she was into Josh) _Oh. Yeah.

**Jennie: **Seriously you guys. I'm kind of freaked out. I came into this basically with the intent to make Drake a rebound guy. Which you have to admit I needed after this summer. But now I really don't want him to be a rebound guy. He was a total sweetheart. I'm afraid I'll end up hurting him.

**Patricia: **Don't worry about it. If you have to hurt him, then hurt him. He deserves it. Especially since he was such a jerk to all those girls in the past.

**Jennie: **But don't you see? That is exactly why I can't hurt him. It will drive him right back into his old behavior. He'll think, "I finally acted like a gentleman and got hurt. What's the point?" There is just too much pressure.

**Emily: **So what, you're going to stay with him until he dumps you or you end up married, because you're worried he'll go back to his old ways?

**Jennie: **I didn't mean that. But I certainly can't have a day like yesterday with him, and then say, "see ya".

**Megan: **Wow. She could have a point. I am so sorry. This is entirely my fault.

**Jennie: **How is this your fault? You and Mindy were the ones who spent all summer talking about Drake's old behavior.

**Megan:** Yeah, but yesterday I told you I thought it was a good idea. Remember? I thought you needed a rebound guy too, and I don't think I truly believed Drake was actually capable of changing so much.

**Jennie: **Megan, it's not your fault. I didn't expect anything to come of it. And something did. No one is to blame here. I just don't know what to tell him. He is supposed to call me today. And I have no idea what to say to him because I really like the guy who took me out yesterday. Even if that guy is not who everyone thinks he is. _(Thinking this would make more sense if everyone knew the whole story, but that some people would be really pissed if they did)_ Hey. Let's watch a movie. How about Chicago? It's a musical!

(They put in Chicago. Jennie suggests Megan come with her to pick up some more dishwashing liquid so she could clean up later. They leave to run down to the corner store.)

**Jennie:** Do want to know all of what happened?

**Megan: **What?

**Jennie: **I told him what you said about the whole Mindy and Josh thing. Your plan? And that yesterday it sounded okay, but that now it doesn't. I told him I was okay with liking Josh because he was out of reach, and how I don't want to turn him into a rebound guy and all of that. I basically came out and said I liked him and didn't want to hurt him. Do you know what he told me?

**Megan: **What?

**Jennie: **He told me that I was in control. That I can take it as slow as I want. So, you know what that means. More pressure.

**Megan: **Look, I don't really know what to tell you. This is your decision. All I can say, heck, all any of us can say, is that you have met a side of my brother _I_ haven't even seen, and I'm his sister. And that if you don't want to hurt him, then I suggest you do everything in your power to remember that his behavior on your date compared to what we've told you is proof enough that he wont treat you like your ex did, because he's obviously making a concerted effort to change.

**Jennie: **Thanks Megan. That really helps. I just wish I knew what I am going to tell him when he calls.

**Megan: **Just tell him you really do like him and that you just want to take things one day at a time.

**Jennie: **Thanks Megan. I don't think I'd have been able to figure this out without you.

**Megan: **I do my best.

**Jennie: **Why are you trying to help me? I thought you always tried to torture Drake. How is this torturing him?

**Megan: **I am still going to torture him. But I didn't like the way he treated girls. I didn't want to torture _them_ too.

_(They arrive back at Jennie's apartment and finish watching the movie.)_

**Mindy: **Well Emily is going back home, so we really need to leave. See you at school tomorrow.

**Emily: **It was nice to meet you. Thanks for the lunch!

**Patricia: **Yeah I really had fun.

**Jennie: **I had fun too; we should do this more. See you later guys!

**Mindy, Emily, and Patricia: **Bye!

(They leave)

**Jennie: **Well I guess I'd better take you home.

**Megan: **Okay.

(She takes her home)


	9. Chapter 9

Scene IX: Drake and Jennie's next encounter 

_(Jennie drops Megan off, and Megan tells her to come in and they enter the house)_

**Megan: **Hey Boob.

**Josh: **Megan. Hey Jen. How did your date with the new and improved Drake go?

**Megan: **Stuff it Josh. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it. Where is Drake anyway?

**Josh: **In our room.

**Megan: **_(quietly, to Jennie) _Hey, go talk to him. I don't think he slept well last night.

**Jennie: **You're kidding. I didn't want to make him lose sleep over it.

**Megan: **All I know is he was up all night writing songs. He fell asleep in his oatmeal this morning.

**Jennie: **You think I should just go up there?

**Megan: **Yeah it'll be fine. First door on the left.

_(Jennie heads upstairs, and knocks on the door)_

**Drake: **Come in.

_(Jennie comes in to find Drake with his Gibson looking very tired)_

**Jennie: **Hey, can we talk?

**Drake: **What are you doing here?

**Jennie: **I brought Megan home. She told me you didn't sleep last night. Said you fell asleep in your breakfast.

**Drake: **Oh, man, she told you that?

**Jennie: **Yes.

**Drake: **Look I didn't realize _(sighs, starts over)_ I didn't think _(pauses)_ I didn't expect.

**Jennie: **Drake, are you upset?

**Drake: **_(standing, loudly)_ Hell yeah I'm upset. I finally learned to respect a girl and I can't even tell you where we stand. I can tell you one thing about all those one-night stands. At least you didn't have to worry what happens next. You knew it was over.

**Jennie: **_(hands jammed in her pockets, walking toward him) _I'm sorry. I had a restless night last night too. I really like you. If there's one thing I should have remembered from my past, it's that we should leave it where it belongs--behind us. Please forgive me.

**Drake: **I forgive you. But what does all that mean now?

**Jennie: **I'll tell you what it means. _(She kisses him)_ I shouldn't have jumped down your throat yesterday. You were trying your hardest to make me happy, and I ended our evening on a sour note.

**Drake: **So does that mean I can ask you for another date?

**Jennie: **Heck, you can ask me anything you want. But if you _are_ asking me for another date, I will gladly accept.

**Drake: **I can ask you anything I want, huh? Okay, Tex. Would you be willing to help me out?

**Jennie: **Sure. What do you need?

**Drake: **Well I think Megan is right. Mindy does treat Josh like her slave. Do you think there is a way to get her to stop? I don't want Josh to get hurt, either.

**Jennie: **I don't know. Between the three of us, I'm sure we can cook something up. This is a pretty great room you've got here. Very…random. But random in a good way.

**Drake: **Yeah. It is great isn't it?

_(Josh enters)_

**Josh: **Hey guys. Mindy wants me to help her wash her car. I'll be out of your way in a minute.

_(Drake and Jennie exchange glances)_

**Drake: **Josh, Megan and I think Mindy _(he reconsiders)_ never mind.

**Josh: **You think Mindy what?

**Drake: **We think she pushes you around.

**Josh: **Listen, Drake, I know you don't like Mindy, but I do, so stay out of our relationship, okay?

**Drake: **Fine. I didn't want to upset you. Go have fun washing the car.

**Josh: **Fine! I will!

(_Josh leaves in a huff)_

**Jennie: **Well that went well.

**Drake: **We need Megan's help. We are going to have to approach this differently. Let's go find her.

_(They go looking for Megan)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene X: Two months later. Mindy and Jennie are at the mall.**

**Mindy: **Oh do you like this one?

**Jennie: **No, I think it's to boring. You should get it in green maybe, not tan!

**Mindy: **Green! That's too bright. Tan is more sophisticated.

**Jennie: **Sophisticated? Are you sure you don't mean dull? Hey, there's Drake's mom.

**Audrey: **Hey girls, having fun?

**Jennie: **Yeah, I'm just trying to convince Mindy there's more colors out there than navy and tan.

**Mindy: **I like tan. It's conventional.

**Jennie: **Exactly! Just like everything in your life. Everything you do is just so. Don't you ever go a little crazy? Even being a camp counselor this summer was for your college resume!

**Mindy: **Oh come on _(addressing Audrey) _don't you think I have a good life?

**Audrey: **_(trying to be diplomatic) _I think you have a nice life. Maybe you should try to have a little more fun. Don't always play by the rules. Spice it up.

**Mindy: **Wow. Even my boyfriend's mom thinks I'm boring. Maybe your right, I'll try the green.

**Audrey: **And maybe you could do something wild and crazy every once in a while. Go skating. Learn to surf. Do something just for fun.

**Mindy: **Maybe I could get in the big sister program. Teach some little girl how to skate or something.

**Jennie: **Don't you get what she's trying to say? You have to do it just for you. Not for some kid. Not for your resume. JUST for you.

**Mindy: **Okay, okay! I'll try!

**Jennie: **Hey, let's sign up for a pottery class at the craft store or something. We can make vases and pots and stuff.

**Mindy: **Okay, that sounds enjoyable.

**Audrey: **Well I have to be going. See you girls later.

**Mindy and Jennie: **See you later!

**Jennie: **So are you going to get the green? Maybe even the neon blue?

**Mindy: **Hey, don't talk crazy now!

**Jennie: **Okay the green then. It' wont look too crazy with your tan pleated skirt. Or if you get really adventurous you could wear gasp jeans!

**Mindy: **Okay, okay. I'll get some less uptight clothes next week when I get paid. Happy?

**Jennie: **I will be if you wear them.

**Mindy: **We'll see. Besides, Josh likes my wardrobe.

**Jennie: **So you dress for Josh?

**Mindy: **I get it, all right? I'll try to look less stuck-up.

**Jennie: **_(holds up a bright red low cut blouse) _What about this?

**Mindy: **You have got to be kidding me. I would never be caught in public in something like that!

**Jennie: **For me, you freak!

**Mindy: **Oh, well for you it'd be great. You can get away with stuff like that.

**Jennie: **And you can't? Okay, whatever. Let's grab some supper after this.

**Mindy: **Okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Scene XI: Spying on Mindy and Josh 

_(Jennie, Drake, and Megan are driving to Mindy's house dressed in camouflage)_

**Drake: **Okay, Megan, explain to me again why we are spying on Mindy and Josh.

**Megan: **Look. Before we try to change Mindy's behavior, we have to get a better understanding of it.

**Jennie: **Hey, park here.

**Drake: **Why? We're still a block away.

**Jennie: **Because don't you think someone might notice your car on Mindy's block? Its not like you know anyone else on her street.

**Drake: **Oh. I like the way you think.

(They park and walk to Mindy's house. They sneak into her back yard and climb a tree that looks into her bedroom.)

**Drake: **You look great in camo.

**Jennie: **You look better.

(They start kissing)

**Megan: **Gross! Get a room!

**Jennie: **Why do we need a room when we have a tree?

**Megan: **Just cut it out!

**Jennie: **Just kidding, we'll stop.

(A few minutes later, Mindy walks into her room and begins looking at her planner very frustrated.)

**Jennie and Megan: **_(realizing she continues to count something over and over) _OH…. MY…. GOD!

**Drake: **What, what is it?

**Jennie: **Nothing, never mind.

**Megan: **Never mind? You know what she's doing! I can't believe _(Jennie cuts her off)_

**Jennie: **Hush Megan. We don't know that it means anything yet. Just chill. We don't want to get noticed.

**Drake: **You guys are acting strange. Hey here comes Josh.

(Josh enters the room and tries to kiss Mindy, who backs away.)

**Josh: **Okay. I brought you a present.

**Mindy: **I'll open it later. Let's just watch a movie or something.

**Josh: **Okay…you're acting really weird.

(They start watching a movie. He reaches for her hand and she snatches it away from him.)

**Josh: **Look if you're mad at me, why don't you just say something.

**Mindy: **I'm just really worried about something. Look, I think it would be better if you just left for tonight.

**Josh: **Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

(He leaves. A few minutes later Mindy grabs her purse and leaves as well.)

**Drake: **Well, there is apparently nothing more to see here. Let's go.

(They come down from the tree and walk back to Drake's car.)

**Megan: **Well I don't think we learned anything good.

**Drake: **I thought we didn't learn anything at all.

**Jennie: **Megan thinks we learned something. I think it could be no big deal.

**Drake: **You guys are acting really weird. Come to think of it, so were they. Something is up.

**Jennie: **Look I think we should just forget about what we saw. This was a really bad idea.

**Megan: **Yeah it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Scene XII: Mindy and Josh in her room, later that week. 

_(Mindy is pacing nervously muttering to herself as Josh enters the room)_

**Josh: **Hey what's up? I hope everything is okay.

**Mindy: **It is not okay. Our lives are about to come crashing down.

**Josh: **_Our_ lives? Why?

**Mindy: **I'm eleven days late, Josh.

**Josh: **Late for what? That doesn't even make sense. You can be an hour late somewhere, but not eleven days. No one is that slow.

**Mindy: **Josh, pay attention. My period should have started almost two weeks ago.

**Josh: **What? Yeah, but doesn't that just happen sometimes? It doesn't have to mean what you're suggesting. We're really careful.

**Mindy: **Yeah, it happens when people are really stressed out. But protection is not 100 effective. And what's more, I've taken two home pregnancy tests. Two. And both came out positive.

**Josh: **Are you saying we're going to have a baby?

**Mindy: **No Josh, I'm saying we're going to have a nice weekend in the Rockies. Yes that's what I'm saying; I'm pregnant, Josh.

**Josh: **Oh, wow. A baby. What are we going to do?

**Mindy: **I know you aren't going to believe this, but I think we should raise it.

**Josh: **Me too. I want to do whatever you want to do. I support you. And you shouldn't have to give up your dreams. I'll stay home and take care of it if I have to. You're going to get your education and you'll be a CEO in no time.

**Mindy: **You would do that for me?

**Josh: **Yeah, I mean, I want to be a teacher anyway. I'll still be working with kids. It'll just be my kid. And I can still go to night school. By the time the baby is ready for school, I will be too.

**Mindy: **Wow. Okay. I can't believe you are so willing to do this. Now we have to figure out how we're going to tell. My parents are going to disown me.

**Josh: **Well, how about we start out by telling Jen and Drake. That way we'll have a chance to say it to someone who probably wont freak out like our parents will before we have to face the firing squad, so to speak.

**Mindy: **Okay. How about we cook our parents a big dinner and tell them Saturday. Everything sounds better on a full stomach.

**Josh: **Okay. Sounds like a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scene XIII: Drake and Jennie at her apartment.**

**Jennie: **That was an incredible end to a nice evening.

**Drake: **No kidding.

**Jennie: **Do you want to watch a movie or something?

**Drake: **Sure. I'll go find one.

_(Drake always takes forever to pick out a movie. Jennie is surprised this happened, and needs to get her mind off of it. She calls Mindy.)_

**Mindy: **Hello?

**Jennie: **Hey. George Gershwin or Duke Ellington?

(Mindy is used to this. Anytime Jennie needs to get her mind off something, she calls someone to play some version of "Would you rather?" It makes her think of things to compare. The twist is, if you don't pick the one you want, she'll debate it. Anything to occupy her mind.)

**Mindy: **Duke Ellington, obviously.

**Jennie: **Why? Both of them were awesome.

**Mindy: **Okay, you're right, they're both cool.

**Jennie: **Umm, getting the baked on gunk off of a dish, or trying fifteen times to open a combination lock with the wrong number before you remember the right way?

**Mindy: **Getting the gunk off, because you'd have to do that anyway. If you forget the right number, you deserve to have to try fifteen times. Should've remembered the right number before.

**Jennie: **Okay fair enough. Movies at home or movies at the theater?

**Mindy: **If there's not too many people there, at the theaters.

**Jennie: **True, you get really absorbed in it.

(Drake walks in with a movie and asks her who she's talking to)

**Jennie: **Mindy. _(pulling the phone away from her mouth for a minute.)_ Hey, are you free Friday? I want to invite Mindy and Josh over for dinner.

**Drake: **Okay, I'm free. You want to watch _Men In Black_ or _I, Robot_? I'm in a Will Smith kind of mood.

**Jennie: **Oh, they're both good. But how about _Hitch_?

**Drake: **I knew you were going to say that. What is it about girls and chick flicks?

**Jennie: **They're called chick flicks for a reason you know.

**Drake: **Yeah, yeah, whatever.

**Jennie: **_(back on the phone) _Will Smith or Chris Rock?

**Mindy: **Will Smith.

**Jennie: **Hey do you and Josh want to come over Friday for dinner?

**Mindy: **Yeah, we have something to tell you guys anyway. We'll be there. What time?

**Jennie: **6:00 good?

**Mindy: **Yeah it's fine. I've got to go now. Talk to you later.

**Jennie: **Okay, bye.

**Drake: **You decided to call Mindy? Gee, I feel special.

**Jennie: **Look, I just needed to think about something else, okay?

**Drake: **I guess. Did you remember to set your clock back? It can't be that late.

**Jennie: **No it is.

**Drake: **Wow. Well I have to get home. There's a father-daughter event of Megan's that dad can't make, so I'm supposed to fill in. It starts early.

**Jennie: **Okay. See you tomorrow?

**Drake: **Yeah, tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Scene XIV: Dinner at Jennie's**

_(Jennie is cooking spaghetti. It's nothing glamorous, but she's not trying to win any fancy awards. Just cook dinner for some friends. She's on the phone with Megan, who is still hung up on what she saw when they were spying on Mindy and Josh.)_

**Megan: **Why do you think it's nothing?

**Jennie: **I never said that. It could be huge. But she could have been trying to see if her next cycle would interfere with vacation or something. We don't know what she was counting.

**Megan: **Yeah, but if that were the case she wouldn't have been all frustrated. She was all worked up. Don't you think that means something?

**Jennie: **Maybe, but its just wild speculation, right? If she is pregnant, we're going to find out eventually. Sitting here wondering about it is just a waste of time.

**Megan: **Okay fine.

_(Doorbell rings.)_

**Jennie: **Look, Megan, someone's at the door. I've got to get my French bread out of the oven too. I'll talk to you later alright?

**Megan: **Okay. Bye.

**Jennie: **Bye.

_(She answers the door.)_

**Jennie: **Hey Drake, come on in. I'm making dinner.

**Drake: **Well that must be what smells so good. What is it?

**Jennie: **Spaghetti, French bread, and salad.

**Drake: **Yum! _(He goes over and tries to taste the spaghetti.)_

**Jennie: **_(slapping his hands away)_ Hey cut that out. It's not time for dinner yet. Can you do me a favor?

**Drake: **Yeah, what do you need?

**Jennie: **I had a picture on my bedroom wall. It was too heavy or something. It fell and the glass broke. Here's some money. Can you run to the framing store in a minute and get me a new piece of glass? And can you ask them if there is a better way to hang it?

**Drake: **Sure, just let me use the restroom first.

**Jennie: **Okay. _(Doorbell rings again)_ Oh that must be them. _(She answers the door.)_ Hey guys. Y'all are early. Dinner won't be ready for another 20 minutes.

**Josh: **Where's Drake?

**Jennie: **Oh he's using the restroom. He's about to run an errand for me.

**Drake: **Hey guys. Hey Josh, do you want to go to the framing store with me?

**Josh: **Sure. Why are you going there?

**Drake: **Something broke.

**Jennie: **Okay, the glass needs to be 19" by 24". See you guys in a little while.

_(The boys leave.)_

**Mindy: **So. You got the boys out of here in a hurry. Is something up?

**Jennie: **I don't know. Maybe. You're my closest friend out here, right?

**Mindy: **Yeah. Why?

**Jennie: **Well I need to talk about something. Sometimes you just have to talk about it to get past it, you know? And I guess you are the only person I can really talk about it with.

**Mindy: **Okay. I'm your friend. You know me. I'm not going to go blab about it or anything. You can trust me.

**Jennie: **Well, something happened the other night. Between Drake and me.

**Mindy: **What happened? You guys get into a fight?

**Jennie: **No, no. We made love. Which I thought was a good thing. But ever since then Drake has been acting all weird. Things got all awkward between us.

**Mindy: **That's why you called me? You were freaking out about that? Look. I'm no expert on relationships. But the first time Josh and I made love it was really awkward for a while too. It'll get better. You just have to get comfortable with something like that. I don't really want to talk about sex right now. It's kind of a sore subject for me.

**Jennie: **What do you mean?

**Mindy: **Well, um, it seems that I'm going to be a mother soon.

**Jennie: **Oh my gosh, you're pregnant? Wow I feel horrible for bitching about my problem now.

**Mindy: **No, don't. I don't want you acting any different because of this; that would be ridiculous.

**Jennie: **Yeah I guess. So have you decided about what you are going to do?

**Mindy: **We're going to keep it. Now we just have to tell our parents. That's going to be hard.

**Jennie: **I bet. It'll be fine. I mean, its not like there is anything they can do about it.

**Mindy: **Yeah I guess you're right.

_(Meanwhile, on the way back from the framing store.)_

**Josh: **Dude, what's going on? You were acting strange all day, but you were an absolute mess just now.

**Drake: **I don't know. Jen and I, well, we had sex the other night. And now things are all weird. She acts like she's not comfortable around me anymore.

**Josh: **Whoa, man. That's big. But it's probably nothing. Sometimes it takes a while to get used to something like that. But maybe you shouldn't be having sex. It's not all fun and games you know.

**Drake: **Funny you mention that now. Instead of last year when I had all those one night stands. Now I'm in a committed relationship and you want to lecture me? That doesn't seem fair considering I caught you and Mindy going at it once. That was sick!

**Josh: **You make a good point. But if you were going through what I was going through right now maybe you wouldn't say that.

**Drake: **Why what do you mean?

**Josh: **Mindy's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad.

**Drake: **You can't be serious.

**Josh: **Why would I make that up?

**Drake: **But weren't you guys careful? I've always made sure to protect myself. I know I'm not ready for something like that.

**Josh: **We used protection. She still got pregnant. It happens. And now I wish we'd found better ways to occupy our time. I mean, I'm excited and all, but we have years ahead of us for that. We didn't have to get so ahead of ourselves.

**Drake: **So you're still happy about it?

**Josh: **Yes. I'm still happy about it.

_(They arrive back at Jennie's apartment and let themselves in.)_

**Jennie: **Dinner's ready you guys.

**Josh: **Ooh, let's eat!

_(They eat quietly, everyone preoccupied, even though they should be conversing. Dinner ends and they clear the table. Then everyone sits back down.)_

**Josh: **Wow you could hear a pin drop. Last time I checked dinner with your friends included talking.

**Drake: **Well maybe next time you want to talk at dinner you shouldn't drop news like that on me.

**Mindy: **So you told him?

**Josh: **Yeah I told him.

**Jennie: **So can I do anything to help you guys out?

**Mindy: **I think we're covered. I'm just worried about my parents. They'll probably kick me out.

**Josh: **Yeah but my parents would take you in. They wont be happy about it but they will support us.

**Jennie: **Well if they don't offer, I am. You need a room? You can share mine as long as you need it.

**Mindy: **Thanks. That's sweet.

**Jennie: **Hey I have an idea. Why don't we get our minds off this for a while? Let's go bowling.

**Drake: **Well we can't go bowling without Megan. She loves to bowl.

**Josh: **Since when do you invite Megan to do stuff?

**Drake: **Since if she finds out we went bowling she'll pull a prank on us in revenge.

**Josh: **Good point. We do not do well with Megan's pranks. Do you remember the time she made it snow in our room?

**Jennie: **Your kidding.

**Josh: **No! Why doesn't anyone ever believe us about Megan's pranks?

**Jennie: **Oh I believe you. She taught me a few tricks, remember? I just think it's hilarious she made it snow inside. That is one smart talented little girl. I imagine you guys had quite the mess to clean up when it melted.

**Drake: **Don't remind me. She almost ruined my amp!

**Jennie: **Well, lets go!

(Josh and Mindy go get their coats from the hall closet. Jennie grabs Drake's arm to keep him from following.)

**Jennie: **Look things have been really weird the last couple of days. Are we cool?

**Drake: **Yeah we're cool. But I don't think we should have gone so far the other night. Do you realize what we could've gotten ourselves into? I am never having sex again. Ever.

**Jennie: **Don't you think that's a little harsh?

**Drake: **No I don't. I'm not ready for something like parenthood. And I'm not having sex again until I am.

**Jennie: **Okay. But this is the kind of thing where if I had someone to make a wager with, I'd bet to see how long you last.

**Drake: **Ha ha. Cute. Let's just go okay?

**Jennie: **Okay okay!


	15. Chapter 15

Scene XV: Telling the Crenshaw's 

(In an attempt to make the announcement go over more smoothly, Josh and Mindy have gone out of their way to make the Crenshaw's comfortable, which, obviously, is no easy task. Josh took gourmet cooking lessons from a nearby restaurant, Mindy has chosen flowers that don't mean anything bad in any country to adorn the tabletop, and they've both stressed out a lot. The food is ready, and they are waiting worriedly for Mindy's parents to arrive back from playing golf.)

**Mindy: **Josh, what if my parents kick me out? Or worse, what if they disown me?

**Josh: **Well I don't think that will happen. Your parents love you.

**Mindy: **They love me, but this is not part of their plan. Where do you think I got my compulsive behaviors? What do you think sent me to the "wacky shack"? I was trying so hard to be perfect. And now it's all over.

**Josh: **Mindy, your parents are people too; they know everyone makes mistakes.

(Mindy's parents enter.)

**Mrs. Crenshaw: **Hello kids; do you two have this special dinner ready yet?

**Mindy: **Yes ma'am. Dinner is ready. We're serving spinach stuffed pasta shells and lobster.

**Mr. Crenshaw: **Lobster? You certainly did go all out for this meal.

(They begin eating. The Crenshaw's make polite conversation, while Josh and Mindy nod and shake their heads a lot. They're saving their energy for later.)

**Mindy: **Mom, Dad, we have some news. We're getting married. (They had planned to get married and they decided this would "soften the blow" so to speak, so they announced this first.)

**Mr. Crenshaw: **Married? Why didn't any one ask me about this?

**Mindy: **Because I'm having a baby, Dad.

**Mrs. Crenshaw: **A BABY? What? You can't be serious. No! This isn't part of the plan!

**Mindy: **(to Josh) Uh-oh. I know mom is upset when grammar goes out the window.

**Mr. Crenshaw: **Mindy, you know this is not Crenshaw behavior.

**Mrs. Crenshaw: **And you! You did this to her, you…you…

**Josh: **I know. But I love Mindy. And I promise to take care of her.

**Mrs. Crenshaw: **Well young lady, you are going to have to find another place to live. We can't have our unwed pregnant daughter living in our house.

**Mindy: **Yes ma'am. I understand. Your social standing is obviously more important to you than I am, but I can respect that. It must've been hard enough to live down having a daughter in a mental rehabilitation clinic with all your little WASPy friends. But a pregnancy would be worse. I'll be out in a week.

**Mrs. Crenshaw: **Mindy, dear, I didn't mean it like that.

**Mindy: **It's okay. It doesn't matter how you meant it. I was prepared for this. I've been saving my paychecks, and my friend has a place for me at her apartment. I hope you still want to be involved in my life though.

**Mrs. Crenshaw: **Of course we do, dear.

**Mindy: **Whatever. Now that you know, I need to get out of here for a while. I'll be back later to start packing.

(Mindy leaves. Josh follows. Mr. and Mrs. Crenshaw stare after them in disbelief.)


	16. Chapter 16

Scene XVI: Telling Walter and Audrey 

(Josh and Mindy were less worried about this announcement. Audrey and Walter were a lot more easygoing than the Crenshaw's. They still made them dinner, although it was a little less complicated, and put fresh sunflowers on the table.)

**Josh: **Hey Mom, Dad. Are you guys ready to eat?

**Audrey: **Sure, call Drake and Megan to wash up.

**Mindy: **Well actually, Drake took Megan for dinner. This is just for you guys.

**Walter: **Oh well how sweet of you two.

(They begin eating. More polite conversation.)

**Mindy: **We have an announcement to make.

**Audrey: **Oh really?

**Josh: **Well, uh, Mindy's pregnant and we're getting married.

**Walter: **Pregnant! What?

**Audrey: **Now Walter, let's discuss this rationally. It's not like yelling will change anything.

**Walter: **I guess that's true.

**Audrey: **Mindy, have you told your parents yet?

**Mindy: **Yes ma'am. They kicked me out. Jennie actually offered me a place to stay.

**Audrey: **Well that was sweet of her.

(Drake and Megan walk in.)

**Drake: **Oh hey you guys got any leftovers?

**Josh:** What? Didn't you guys eat?

**Drake: **No, we were waiting for a table at the restaurant when some cook got a little out of hand and the restaurant caught on fire.

**Megan: **Yeah what a boob. Did he take lessons from you Drake?

**Drake: **Ha, cute.

**Josh: **Well there are some leftovers in the kitchen, help yourself. Just don't take any fudgieboos!

**Drake: **Whatever!

(Josh and Mindy continue talking to Walter and Audrey about what's going to happen.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Scene XVII: Audrey and Walter, later that night.**

_(Audrey and Walter are busy getting ready for bed.)  
_**Walter: **I can't believe you didn't say anything else tonight at dinner!

**Audrey: **Well what was I supposed to say? "Josh go to your room"? This is foreign territory to me.

**Walter: **I suppose you're right. Plus its not like we expected Josh to be a young father, if anyone I would've expected it from Drake.

**Audrey: **Walter, I wish you wouldn't talk about Drake like that. Although I suppose it isn't exactly a lie.

**Walter: **I can't believe my son is going to be a father. What was he thinking?

**Audrey: **I'm sure he wasn't thinking.

**Walter: **My son is responsible, though. This is completely irresponsible behavior. This is not Nichols behavior.

**Audrey: **Well what do you propose we say to him? I don't have all the answers. I don't know what you are supposed to say when your son gets his girlfriend pregnant. I've never had to deal with it before!

**Walter: **I don't know. I've never had to do this either. But we can't let him think we're perfectly fine with it!

**Audrey: **I know. We'll have a talk with him about it tomorrow.

**Walter: **Have a talk with him? Don't you think we should punish him at all?

**Audrey: **Maybe. But how?

**Walter: **Maybe we should ground him. Or make him do community service. Feed the hungry at the soup kitchen?

**Audrey: **Walter, he does that kind of thing already. He just sent cans to the food bank yesterday. I guess we should ground him for a month or so. All I know is that we can't just not be supportive at all. Mindy's parents already kicked her out. They wont be able to make it without any parents.

**Walter: **You're right about that, I suppose. So it's settled? We'll ground him. It's kind of weird though. We're grounding our son yet he's going to be a father. I just can't wrap my head around that.

**Audrey: **Me neither.


	18. Chapter 18

**Scene XVIII: The Parker-Nichols house later that week.**

(Jennie is sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself in the bedroom crying. Drake is trying to comfort her, but she wont talk to him. He's really worried, but she keeps pushing him away. Josh comes home from work and sees them.)

**Josh: **Uh, hey guys. What's going on?

**Drake: **(Getting up and speaking quietly with Josh) I don't know. I found her in her car at Starbucks crying and brought her here. She won't talk to me. She hasn't stopped crying since I found her.

**Josh: **Maybe Megan or Mindy could talk to her. Maybe she needs to talk to a girl. Maybe even Mom.

**Drake: **Maybe. I really can't imagine what could be so horrible that she wont tell me about it. All I think she's done today was go to work. I don't even think she ate anything. She just keeps crying.

**Josh: **Wow. That's scary. Let's go ask Mom to talk to her or something.

**Drake: **Okay.

(They go downstairs to find Audrey, leaving Jennie upstairs crying on the couch.)

**Drake: **Hey Mom. You're a girl. Do you ever just cry?

**Audrey: **Well yes. Sometimes. Why?

**Drake: **I found Jennie at Starbucks in her car today. She was crying. I brought her here, and she's still up in my room crying. She won't talk to me at all.

**Audrey: **Wow that sounds serious. She won't talk to you? That's pretty scary. Maybe she'll talk to me.

(Audrey goes upstairs and Drake and Josh follow. Megan heard the commotion and followed. A few seconds later, Jennie is faced with a proverbial firing squad.)

**Audrey: **Jen, honey, what happened?

**Jennie: **I don't want to talk about it. It's too horrible. Please don't make me talk about it.

**Drake: **But we're really worried about you.

**Audrey: **If something happened we want to help.

**Megan: **Yeah, I don't like seeing you upset.

**Jennie: **Okay. Can I speak to Drake alone please?

**Josh: **Sure, come on guys let's give her some space.

(Audrey, Josh and Megan leave the room.)

**Drake: **Are you going to tell me about it?

**Jennie: **My friend Paula invited me over to her place after work. So I went. Well we got there, and her brother was there. We had some food and I was having a good time. But then Paula got sick from something she ate.

**Drake: **And you're upset because she got sick?

**Jennie: **No. Paula ended up puking in the bathroom for half an hour. So I was sitting there not knowing when she was coming back out, and thinking I ought to make sure she was okay before I left. But then her brother came on to me. And I thought, okay, it's just harmless flirting. I told him I had a boyfriend. That wasn't a good enough answer for him though. He…he…I can't talk about it.

**Drake: **Did he hurt you?

**Jennie: **He ra…ra..I can't say it. It's horrible.

**Drake: **He raped you? (She nods.) Oh man, I'm going to kill him. What kind of imbecile does something like that? Look you have to tell my mom. She'll know what to do.

**Jennie: **You tell her. I can't talk about it.

**Drake: **Alright, come with me.

(Drake gently takes Jennie downstairs to Audrey and tells her every detail he knows.)

**Audrey: **Oh honey, that's terrible. Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we have to take you to the hospital. You have to get checked out.

**Jennie: **The hospital? No way. I don't want more total strangers invading my personal space.

**Audrey: **But they need to get DNA samples so you can press charges.

**Jennie: **Press charges? I can't. What if he comes after me? He could hurt me again. I just want this to be over.

**Audrey: **And the sooner you do something about it, the sooner you can get closure. If you put this man behind bars he can't hurt you.

**Jennie: **Did you know that for a crime like that he'll only get three to five years? What if he comes after me five years from now seeking revenge for putting him in prison? I don't want to worry for the rest of my life about whether or not he's looking for me for five years of freedom.

**Audrey: **I can see where you're coming from, but I really think you should report this. The law protects innocent people. You have done nothing wrong.

**Drake: **I can't believe there are people like this out there. I really do want to hurt this man.

**Audrey: **Now Drake, we don't want you to get arrested for assault, do we? Let the law take care of it. That's what it's designed for.

**Drake: **But Mom, this guy is a jerk.

**Audrey: **I know but I want you to promise me you wont hurt him. I don't want you to get in trouble.

**Drake: **Yes Mom.

**Audrey: **Now Jennie, can we take you to the hospital now?

**Jennie: **Yes ma'am. I'll go. Will you call my mom? She'll want to know about this.

**Audrey: **Of course I will. Do you want to go by your place first and pick anything up?

**Jennie: **Why? Do you think I'll be there for a long time? I just want to get it done with.

**Audrey: **No I'm sure it wont take that long. You'll be okay. I promise.

**Jennie: **Are you kidding me? Do you think I'll ever forget something like this? It was horrible. I'm so scared. What if something like this happens again? What if I was going around looking like an easy target? How do you expect me to ever get past something like this?

**Audrey: **Oh, sweetie, I know it was horrible. But it will get better. If you ever need to talk I'm here.

**Drake: **Me too. We will always be here for you if you need to talk. If you need me, I'm a phone call away. Even if it's 3:00 in the morning, don't be afraid to call me. Okay?

(Megan walks in.)

**Jennie: **Okay. Let's go.

**Megan: **Where are you going? Are you okay?

**Audrey: **We're taking Jennie somewhere. Don't worry about it, okay?

**Jennie: **No. Don't protect her because you think she's too young to hear about it. What if this happened to her? Look, Megan. Your mom and Drake are taking me to the hospital. Someone hurt me and I have to get checked out, okay?

**Megan: **Okay. Do you want to take one of my stuffed animals with you? It might make you feel better.

**Jennie: **Aw that's sweet, Megan, but I don't think so. Thank you for caring, though.

**Megan: **I just hope you are okay.

(They leave for the hospital.)


	19. Chapter 19

Scene XIX: Drake and Josh talking in their room 

**Josh: **So what was Jennie so upset about?

**Drake: **Oh man. Some creep attacked her and raped her.

**Josh: **You're kidding! That's terrible.

**Drake: **I really want to beat this guy. Mom made me promise not to. She says the only thing it will get me is arrested

**Josh: **Well she's right. You don't want to be charged with assault.

**Drake:** But he deserves to get beat up. And Jen is too afraid to press charges that he's going to get away with it. I wont stand for this. I'm sorry but someone needs to let this guy know that he can't just go around doing stuff like this and get away with it.

**Josh: **So what are you going to do?

**Drake: **I've got to break my promise to Mom.

**Josh: **Well why isn't Jen going to press charges?

**Drake: **She says that he'll only go to prison for three to five years. She says she doesn't want to live the rest of her life in fear of him coming for revenge.

**Josh: **Revenge? He attacked her!

**Drake: **Revenge for putting him in prison to begin with.

**Josh: **Well I can understand where I'd be afraid of that too if I were her.

**Drake: **Yeah, but I can't let this guy get away with this. She's my girlfriend!

**Josh: **So you know who did it?

**Drake: **Yeah her friend from work's brother.

**Josh: **Well maybe if you reported him. He'd get in trouble anyway, right?

**Drake: **I don't think so. He'd get put on a list of sexual offenders, sure. But he wouldn't go to prison or anything. That would only happen if she pressed charges.

**Josh: **Wow. I don't know what to tell you Drake. I really don't.

**Drake: **Will you help me?

**Josh: **Help you? Help you beat this guy up?

**Drake: **Yeah. I met him once. He's a lot bigger than me. But the two of us together could take him.

**Josh: **Well...I don't feel good about you breaking your promise to Mom. Especially since we could get into major trouble. But I don't like what this guy did and you are my brother. I'm behind you.

**Drake: **Okay let's go.

(The boys grab their jackets and leave. A few minutes later they meet Paula's brother, Tom.)

**Drake: **Well Tom. I assume you know why we're here.

**Tom:** Um, not really?

**Josh: **We know what you did to Jennie.

**Drake: **My girlfriend.

**Tom: **Uh, really? She didn't happen to mention

**Drake: **Oh she mentioned what happened. And we aren't happy about it at all.

(Drake and Josh both start swinging.)

**Tom: **_(Backing up.) _Whoa. Look I get it. I was a jerk. I feel like a Neanderthal. I'm turning myself in.

**Josh: **How are we supposed to believe that? You just want us to back up.

(The boys continue to beat him up. He falls to the ground and Josh walks away.)

**Drake: **You see what happens when you mess with my girlfriend?

(A police officer walks up.)

**Officer: **Excuse me boys. Would someone like to explain to me what's going on here?

**Tom: **This guy beat me up!

**Officer: **Is that so, son?

**Drake: **Yes sir.

**Officer: **I'm going to have to arrest you for assault.

**Drake: **Yes sir.

(The officer takes Drake to the police station.)


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry it took so long guys, I had writers block and then life got in the way and I honestly forgot I had been writing a fanfic. But I'm back now and I'll try to get up new chapters at LEAST once a week. I'm also posting several tonight._

Scene XX: The police station.

Officer Boyle: Well son, can you tell me why you, a boy with no previous record, were just assaulting that man?

Drake: Well, sir, that man is no man at all. He's a jerk. He raped my girlfriend.

Officer Boyle: Are you absolutely sure about that? That's a very serious accusation.

Drake: Yes sir, I'm positive. She is scared to press charges and I knew I had to hurt him. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong, but I couldn't just let him get away with something like that.

Officer Boyle: Well I can certainly understand how you feel, son, but what you did is wrong. Now, I won't put you in jail for this, because it was a first offense, and you did it with noble intentions, but you are going to have to do six months of community service.

Drake: Yes sir. That's fair. It's more than fair really. Thanks for not being hard on me.

Officer Boyle: As long as I know you've learned your lesson. If you commit another crime, I'm going to have to go a lot harder on you.

Drake: I understand.

Officer Boyle: Now go talk to the receptionist and she'll inform you about your community service.

Drake: Yes sir.


	21. Chapter 21

Scene XXI: Jennie is in the boys' room. Josh is doing homework. Drake is out doing community service.

Josh: Why do you like hanging here when Drake isn't here?

Jennie: Hey, don't sell yourself short! You're good company. Besides, I don't really feel safe being in my apartment all alone.

Josh: I can understand that.

Jennie: I feel bad about what I'm doing to Drake, though.

Josh: What do you mean? You're not doing anything to him.

Jennie: He's been my rock the last few days since all of this. This isn't what he "signed up for". I mean, sure, I know he "changed" and everything, but until now it's not like he couldn't leave if he felt the need. Now it's like he's trapped. He keeps being here for me, but does he really have a choice? No one is insensitive enough to break up with their girlfriend after something like this. What if he'd been thinking about it? I can't keep seeing him. I'm going to let him off the hook.

Josh: Don't do that. Do you know where he is right now?

Jennie: No. He's out doing something, but he wouldn't tell me what.

Josh: He really cares about you. He found the guy that attacked you. Took me with him, actually. We beat him up, because he was so upset about what he did. Does that sound like someone who doesn't care? THEN I had walked away, but he was still yelling at the guy, and a police officer caught him. He got assigned community service. That is where he is right now. Cleaning up run down parks because he defended YOU. So if you "let him off the hook" then BOTH of you are going to be really unhappy.

Jennie: You can't be serious. Why didn't he tell me?

Josh: He thought you might get mad.

Jennie: Mad? For putting himself through community service because I was too chicken to report it? I don't think so. I just wish he'd have told me sooner. I never knew he cared that much.

Josh: I guess that old adage is true, then, isn't it?

Jennie: Which one is that?

Josh: Actions speak louder than words.

Jennie: Heh, I guess it is. Funny huh?

_Drake enters the room looking like he needs a shower. Jennie looked like she needed a vacation. She was near tears (again) but she was relieved after what Josh told her. _

Drake: Are you alright? What are you doing here?

Josh: Jennie, can Drake and I talk for a few minutes alone?

Jennie: Yeah sure.

_She exits_

Drake: What's going on?

Josh: Drake, I think you need to tell her how you feel about her.

Drake: What do you mean? She knows how I feel.

Josh: Yeah, because I had to tell her!

Drake: What are you talking about?

Josh: She was in here looking miserable, so I struck up a conversation with her. You have no idea how scared she was.

Drake: What do you mean?

Josh: She said that she wasn't being fair to you. That up until now you had a way out, but that no guy is insensitive enough to leave his girlfriend at a time like this, and what if you had been thinking of leaving her before then. She said she was going to "let you off the hook". So I told her that you were doing community service for defending her, at which point she practically broke into tears of joy that you weren't just sticking around out of obligation.

Drake: Oh, man I had no idea she felt that way. I feel horrible. I better go talk to her.

Josh: Yeah I think you better.

_Drake goes downstairs where he finds Jennie on the couch._

Drake: Hey, wanna go somewhere?

Jennie: _sniffling_ Okay.

Drake: I'm going to take you home and then we're going to talk.

Jennie: What about Mindy? She's living with me now, remember?

Drake: Josh is going to get her to come over here.

Jennie: Okay.


	22. Chapter 22

Scene XXII: Jennie's apartment.

_The ride to Jennie's apartment had been silent, except for the occasional sniffle. They were sitting in Jennie's living room now, still silent, Jennie feeling dejected and miserable, like she had for the past week, and Drake wondering where to start and what to say._

Jennie: Just go, Drake. I want to take a nap and I don't want to sit here pretending like you have something to say to me when I could be escaping from it all in dreamland.

Drake: No! Look. I do have something to say to you, I just don't know how to start.

Jennie: Well I'm going to go put my pajamas on crawl under the blankets and then we'll talk, okay? My bed is practically the only place I feel safe anymore. And that's only when Mindy is here. I'm afraid to be alone.

Drake: That's terrible.

Jennie: _apparently suddenly mad._ Well then YOU fix it if you think its so terrible. _Softening_ I'm sorry. It just makes me so angry. Here I am far away from home with only a few friends, and I just don't know how to deal with it. Being alone in a big city is one thing, but knowing from experience just how dangerous cities are? It's really scary Drake. And I really don't know how to handle it.

_She changes and gets in bed. Drake brings her some milk and cookies. _

Jennie: Aw, thanks for the snack. But sugar isn't going to make me feel better.

Drake: I know. Here, scoot over. _He snuggles in beside her, albeit cramped in the small single she'd downgraded to when Mindy moved in._ Listen to me. I know you're really scared. And I know I haven't helped much, being so distant. I'm not a man who is comfortable with sharing his feelings. It makes you vulnerable. I'm not used to that feeling. Not to mention I'm not too experienced in the whole "serious relationship" department. But I have invested myself in this relationship, and I don't want to see it go down the drain just because I'm a jackass. Especially when I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt.

Jennie: You what?

Drake: I don't want to see you get hurt.

Jennie: No, before that.

Drake: I love you.

Jennie: You never told me that before.

Drake: I know. I've felt that way for a while, but I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely certain about it.

Jennie: Oh I feel so foolish now.

Drake: You do?

Jennie: I love you too. But I was going to break up with you because I had this odd feeling you wanted out.

Drake: I know. Josh told me. But you have to be honest with me. And I have to be honest with you. We can't let Josh fight our battles _or_ be our go between. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest before.

Jennie: Me too. Drake?

Drake: Yeah?

Jennie: I am so scared. I have to go to the doctor tomorrow.

Drake: The doctor, why?

Jennie: Ugh, it ain't over yet. When you and your mom took me to the hospital they told me I'd need to come back in a week. To find out if I was pregnant. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to deal with this; I just want to go on a vacation from life, because it's just scary.

Drake: Wow.

Jennie: Mindy is so sweet. She intercepted a call from my boss earlier today while I was at your house, and he told her he thought I needed some time off because I'd been acting so freaked. So she told him to give me a week's vacation. When she told me what she'd done I said I can't do that, we have to make rent. She said no, she's paying the rent this month, that I have way too much on my mind, and that I should take a vacation.

Drake: That is very sweet of her. So are you?

Jennie: I will if you come with me. After my appointment, anyway. My favorite team is playing in the first round of playoffs. Baseball always relaxes me. Wanna come to Boston?

Drake: Okay. Sounds like a plan.

Jennie: Stay here with me? I don't want to sleep without someone else here.

Drake: Okay. Look. This is going to sound really strange, but my mom suggested it. She thinks maybe you should go to a counselor. That it might help you feel comfortable being alone.

Jennie: I'll think about it. She might be right. Oh gosh, what if I am? I don't even feel safe being alone, and then I'll have a baby to protect? It's horrible. What kind of mother doesn't feel comfortable in her own skin? Do you think your mom would go with me to my appointment tomorrow? She's been like a mother to me while my mom is 3000 miles away.

Drake: I'm sure she would. She's a great mom. You should get some rest.

Jennie: I know. Goodnight.


End file.
